Harold Winston
Harold James Winston was the second oldest member of the Winston family in Generation G. Bio Early Years Controversy During the 37th week of Wolfenstein Observer, Cornelius Jackson Finch, the writer, editor, publisher of the column on the Daily Madagascar & the brother of Lord Marcus Finch (Lycaon), posted a controversially defamatory statement, which had been made by a neighbor who hated his brother Ian. The neighbor disliked the Winstons & was interviewed by Finch. Finch posted the statement. Ian discovered the headlines of the column & passed it to Harold, who passed it to his older brother, George. Harold went with George to report the article to Lycaon. Lycaon gave a false news story that he had been harassed by the two. He filed a warrant for George Winston's arrest, but after George's arrest, a neighbor who hated Harold went to Lycaon with a false secret that Lycaon reported to Royal Security. When George Winston was sentenced to death by hanging, Royal Security filed a warrant for Harold's arrest. Harold was arrested a week before George's death & was charged with arson & contraband. Harold got off luckier than George & he was acquitted for contraband, but was found guilty on the grounds of arson. Harold Winston was then sentenced to 20 years in prison. Prison time Harold's prison days are very unknown, but he was locked up in a prison facility in Wolfenstein, but then he was moved to Fort Wolfenstein. He was then charged & found guilty of smuggling by the Chinese Empire when he was being moved to another jail & Chinese soldiers in search of him stopped the armored van. The Madagascan & Chinese governments worked out an agreement & Harold was moved to the maximum security prison in the Chinese mountains. Release In 640 B.C., Harold was released from prison. However, he was detained in China on his way out as the Chinese government wanted to take jurisdiction over him & force him to serve punishment for his Chinese crimes, the prison sentence was for a Madagascan crime, being served between an agreement that did not cover an extra punishment. The Madagascan government, now under control of Julien I, decided to vouch for Harold's case. A week after his official release, Harold Winston was deported from China. Post-controversy life Harold arrived home to discover his house a wreck & he found Frank Winston, aged 20. Frank explained everything about the house's destruction. 4 years into Harold's imprisonment, a terrorist clan supporting Lycaon formed after Ian Winston was acquitted on a 1 vote margin in his trial & they came & destroyed the house & Ian died the next morning. Harold lived a remainder of his life with Frank. Death Harold Winston marryed a woman 21/2 years after his release from prison. His health had deteriorated from the long term lack of hygiene within the prison. He had sex with the woman, who ended up miscarrying the baby. Three months later, Harold was confirmed to have contracted both Chinese Water Syndrome, a disease from the filth in the Chinese prisons & was caused by lack of usual water intake for a prolonged time, & Madagascan Bladder Cancer, an STD he contracted from his wife without even knowing. Three months later, he was found dead in his sleep on the same morning he was intended to have surgery to remove the tumor near his reproductive organs.